twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
TYR: 1992 Harold Review
Train Yard Review: 1992 Harold is a meet up video featuring Oliver Duck and Wooden Railway Reviews. Despite the name, it's hardly a review on the 1992 Harold. The video is known for being the first time two TWRC members met up in real life. Plot The video starts out with Ted (Oliver Duck) standing in a train yard and preparing to review his 1992 Harold. Suddenly, Rob (Wooden Railway Reviews) walks by and Ted starts chasing after him in a "fanboy-ish" fashion, much to Rob's dismay. After the chase the two start walking and discussing Rob's reviews. Ted informs Rob that he is Oliver Duck and that he can get him some White Face Troublesome Trucks to review at a Toys R Us. Rob is very doubtful and sarcastically tells Ted that he'll go with him to the store and even let him buy the White Face Troublesome Truck if they find one. At the Toys R Us, the two find a WFTT selling for five dollars. Rob desperately tries to convince Ted not to buy the item. Then, as this does not work, the two start arguing over who should get the WFTT. Double Ending The videos features a double ending where the viewer can choose who gets the White Face Troublesome Truck via YouTube annotations. Ted's Ending (GOT IT, but i had 2 so......) Ted gets the WFTT, despite him already owning two, because he wants to be better then Matt Rosato and own three White Face Troublesome Trucks. He is chased outside of the store and down the street by an angry Rob who claims that Ted tricked him. The two fight over the item, but the item falls to the ground; breaking it. Rob is distraught, but Ted doesn't seem to care because he already has two and laughs at Rob's dismay. Ted leaves and Rob is left on the ground crying about the ruined WFTT. Rob's Ending (I GOT THE WHITE FACE TROUBLESOME TRUCK!) Rob gets the WFTT, and he celebrates to triumphant music. Behind the Scenes One day on Skype Ted and Rob were talking, and they found out they both Lived in Southern Ontario. Soon they just decided to meet up, and try to break the stigma and fear about meeting people you had met online, and in the TWRC. That it did. They picked a random location, just downtown Toronto, in roundhouse park. Ted got dropped off and wondered around and saw Rob first. leaning into the turn table. After Ted got Rob's attention, they greeted each other, and were both in a state of jubilation and awe to begin with. Soon, after a some time of conversation, started to plan a video. They had next to no preparation for the video, and there was never a script made. They made it up as it happened. They spent some time, and walked a long way to find a toy store. Originally Rob was going to do in box reviews in a toy store of all the new items. The store they found had a single new item. They went with the main plot instead. Editing was done within a day or two of the meet up, and it was promptly uploaded. They spent the vast majority of the time filming, but they also spent allot of time talking, about the community, and TWRC. A small about every day Canadian life as well. Trivia * This was the first time two TWRC members met in real life. The meet up was planned over Skype. *Neither of the two actually live in Toronto, but since it's a city of such importance, it was easy for the two to get there. *The two got along seamlessly and discussed the community, past events and users. *This video was referenced in Ericpierre53 and MrMPS' crossover review on the Transfer Table. Footage is also in it. *Originally Rob had planned to film 2-8 unscripted reviews of items on the shelves of a toy store. *The picture in the section above has never had confirmation of who took it. Category:Crossovers Category:Oliver Duck Category:Wooden Railway Reviews Category:Meetups